The present invention relates generally to toothbrushes, related methods of use, and accessories therefor and thereof.
A large number of toothbrush designs have been employed and commercialized. Some of these designs have focused on features that are relevant to cleaning and care of the gum areas as well as the teeth. Although some of these designs have proven generally effective, there remains a need for an improved toothbrush that is practical in design and employment, effective in general cleaning of the teeth, and also efficient in cleaning and caring for the gum areas surrounding the teeth. There is a further need for such a toothbrush that can address problem areas associated with gingivitis, particularly the cleaning of the gingival sulcus. Periodontis may arise from gingivitis that initially forms in the gingival sulcus. Problem areas further include the lingual surfaces of the mandibular molars, and the buccal surfaces of the maxillary molars. The present invention addresses the need for toothbrushes that are particularly suited for addressing all of these areas, without sacrificing utility and effectiveness in cleaning the more common areas of the teeth.